Helpless
by MissSexyRain
Summary: One-shot of LeonxCloud PWP for my cousin. Writen mostly by yukibre94


**GoddessofWrath: Give thanks to my favorite bestie Yukibre94 for writing most of this really!:) I dedicate this to my cuzzo Angie and I'm sorry this is kinda PWP

* * *

**

18 hours. 31 minutes. 5 seconds and counting. That was exactly how long Cloud had been sitting awkwardly against the old oak tree. Exactly how long ago he had showed up at the spot dragging his limp let with the bone slightly visible. That was exactly how long he had been waiting for Leon or the others to come find him. "God damn it Squall wait until I get my hands on you!" He shouted before he drew in a sharp intake of breath. He leg hurt much worse than a few hours ago and slowly he was starting to feel dehydrated and very hungry. Looking down at his leg he saw it was beginning to turn a horrifying shade of blue and purple.

"That looks pretty nasty." Cloud jumped a foot in the air and landed horribly on his butt. Staring down at him was no other than Leon with a big smile on his face. Cloud grimaced as he tried to prop himself up against the tree and soon gave up on trying.

"Easy there love. I don't want you to hurt your self even more than you are now. Here take my hand." Leon said taking hold of Clouds hands and pulling him over to his chest. Cloud turned a bright shade of red and buried his face deep in Leon's chest.

"I've been waiting for you. Its been almost a whole day." he said.

Leon stared down at him giving him a kind smile. "Sorry Babe. I was a little preoccupied. Lets just get you out of here before I end up raping you." He said placing his hand under Cloud and lifting him up bridal style.

"Pervert." Cloud whined.

Leon continued to carry Cloud until they reached a small hut nestled under a few spooky looking tree. "This place is still here? I thought this place was torn down." Cloud mumbled staring up at the trees and Leon carried him toward the little hut. Leon just ignored him and pushed open the door to the hurt, careful not to hurt Cloud.

"Leon..."Cloud said looking worriedly up at Leon.

"Oh sorry babe. Zoned out for a moment. But it's not really that bad. It still has plenty of handy stuff that will help me fix up your leg. So don't worry your pretty little head over anything. I have it all under control." Leon said striding into the room and instantly locating a bed in the corner and walking over to it. Cloud started to protest but Leon placed him gently on the bed anyway.

"Sit here. I'm going right over their to the cupboard to get some stuff to fix up your leg." Leon said smiling down at his lover before he went over to the cupboards he mentioned. Quickly he began searching through them to see if he could find anything to help Clouds leg. _Anti-spary_, bandages, needles, wire, and a load of aspirin.

"Leon hurry the fuck up. I'm dying over here." Cloud shouted getting pretty impatient. You'd be impatient to if you had been sitting around all day with your leg practically rotting away. Grabbing everything he had Leon hurried over to cloud and began to work on his leg. It ended up being a long and difficult process involving a lot of cursing and pulling Leon's hair. Wrapping the last of the bandage on Clouds leg Leon rubbed the large red hand print on his cheek. "Sorry, love."Cloud mumbled kissing Leon's hand apologetic .

"Yeah, yeah lover boy." The both remained quite just staring at each other. It seemed like hours before either one of the spoke.

"So..." Leon said trying to break the silence. Sighing loudly Cloud pulled Leon flush against him and kissed him fully on the lips. Leon instantly became stiff before her finally eased into the kiss. Careful not to hurt Clouds leg Leon sat on top of him and forcefully took control of the kiss. Cloud moaned softly into Leon's mouth as he began to battle for domain. It was a losing battle when Leon grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head.

"Leon!" Cloud gasped before he was silenced once again by Leon with his mouth. Kissing from his mouth down to his chest Leon made sure he left a mark everywhere he went. He wanted to let everyone know that Cloud belonged to him and no one else.

"Leon, please..."Cloud moaned trying to desperately get free. Leon smirked.

"Please what love?" he said smiling down at him.

"Touch me you bastard!" Cloud yelled blushing furiously. Leon chuckled before giving in. Taking hold of Clouds dick Leon squeezed ever so softly. "Oh fuck...God. Leon that's not what I want." Cloud said shaking his head almost drunk from the heat spreading throughout his body.

Leaning down to his ear Leon whispered, "What do you want love?"

"I want you to fuck me." Leon smiled, loving Clouds ability to make him love him so much. Cloud spread his legs as far as possible until Leon was laying in between them perfectly.

"Do you want it..."

"I want it fucking hard. Please hurry Leon." Cloud was practically begging. Not wish to anger his lover Leon positioned himself at Clouds entrance and pushed forward. It was an understatement to say it didn't hurt but Cloud had expected it since there was no preparation at all.

"Are you Ok?" Leon whispered trying not to move at all. It felt so tight and hot inside Cloud and it took all his will power just not to thrust into the tight little hole.

"I think so, just move." Cloud said wrapping his arms around Leon's neck and pulling him down for a kiss. Leon started out with a slow easy pace thrusting slowly but as deep as he could. Before long his pace began to quicken to a harsh unimaginable with all the sexy noises Cloud was making. There was sure to be blood later but at the moment he didn't care. He would just deal with Clouds wrath later. Suddenly Cloud let out the loudest moan ever and came violently all over himself and Leon. Leon tried to hold out but the walls closing in on him were far to much and he ended up coming hard buried deep inside Cloud. Collapsing Leon let out a shaky breath. "You know that if I see blood in the morning I'm going to kill you."

"Yes I know. Goodnight love."


End file.
